The Bittersweet Taste of Freedom
by JoNaNaNa
Summary: At the age of 23, Haruhi severed all ties with the Hosts. Why you may ask? They took away her freedom, that's why. Two years later, Haruhi's beginning to become a lawyer - a job she always wanted, but something's missing. Could one wet and windy night change that all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **"Why…?"

A/N: **Hello, and welcome to the beginning of a new story! This is just a starter chapter, so please in the reviews tell me if you want me to continue it or not. I wasn't to sure on it, so I just wrote it anyway.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

It was a wet and windy Monday night. Dark too, as it was the middle of November. Haruhi sat safely tucked away behind her desk, sorting through a few file cases. Tree branches tapped against the window, creating an even spookier feeling. You see, Haruhi was the only one there. Well, there was the Janitor but the elderly man was eating his cucumber sandwiches at the other desk near Haruhi.

"You almost done, Fujioka-san?" The Janitor's raspy voice echoed across the room. Haruhi swiped her hand, signalling that she was almost done.

The old man harrumphed, clenching his fist and shaking it slightly. "Why I outta talk to your boss." He paused before harrumphing again, "You're staying far too late for a new-comer."

Haruhi raised her head and smiled at the man, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for worrying about me, Nakamura-san. But it's alright. When I applied here and got the job, Miyamoto-sama said that he would work me hard. He does that to every newbie." Haruhi reached behind her head and tried to fix her high bun but when that didn't work, she unclipped the pin and let her hair tumble down where it stopped at the small of her back.

"I know that, but…" his grumbling voice trailed off. Haruhi sighed and stood up, the chair scraping across the bare floorboards. She started packing the files into her shoulder bag.

"There's no need to worry, Nakamura-san. I've finished now, so I'm leaving." Haruhi put on her coat, which was previously slung over the back of her chair. She threw her bag over her shoulder and took a few steps forward until she was stopped by the hand that was placed on her shoulder.

"You be careful out there, you hear? It's awful weather, and I don't want you to be getting a cold." The elderly man's gray bushy eyebrows knitted together.

Haruhi offered a small smile, and the Janitor removed his hand. Bidding her friend a good night, Haruhi turned her head and with a flick of her small wrist, she left for the doors to the floor below.

She arrived at the entrance, the wind rattling the door violently and rain viciously attacking it. Haruhi grumbled as she pulled her coat over her head, inwardly groaning as she forgot to bring an umbrella with her today. Oh well, there was always next time.

She stepped out and almost immediately came back in as the wind knocked her backwards slightly. She didn't realise it was like a gale outside. She pulled her coat over her head a bit more and snuggled down, bracing the storm that was currently going on.

Haruhi had only taken a few steps and already she was soaked. The wind nipped her face and hands, also causing her skirt and coat to flutter around furiously in the air. But she braced it and kept going. Her home was around 20 minutes away, so she could do it.

It was around ten minutes into the walk. Haruhi had her eyes glued to the ground, watching her every step. It was dark, and the dull light from the street lamps didn't help much. Her hair kept fluttering, sometimes obscuring her vision and even getting into her mouth. She spat it out, and continued going.

Her eyes were fixated on the ground; she didn't notice the stranger coming around the corner. At the last second, she lifted her head and she knew it was too late to move. She collided into the stranger and fell down, landing in a small puddle with a great "Oof!"

The stranger bent down, offering a hand to the fallen Haruhi and the other reached for his briefcase. Haruhi gladly took it, and the stranger pulled her off from the ground. The man looked down, his eyes wide and full with recognition. Haruhi looked up, no, really looked up because the man had to be at least 6'4. It was dark, and she couldn't really make out his face but she bowed anyway. She apologised for getting his briefcase wet, but he just shook his head. Haruhi thanked the man for helping her up, but he said nothing.

Haruhi side-stepped around him, and continued on her merry way. The man turned, his gaze following her retreating sight. It was Haruhi; he just knew it was her. His eyes wandered after her as she headed into a little all-night café that resided down the footpath. He furrowed his dark eyebrows together, wondering if he should follow her or not.

His brain told him he shouldn't, but his heart and feet told him otherwise. He turned on his heel, and followed Haruhi. He stopped in front of the door and glanced through the front window. Haruhi was sitting in the far back corner, her back towards him and what appeared to be hot chocolate cupped in her hands.

He furrowed his eyebrows once again and walked in, a little bell chiming to let the only waitress know he had arrived. A tall girl arrived, and bowed slightly.

"Welcome. I will take you to your seat." The girl's short red hair swished as she led him to a booth behind Haruhi. He took a seat, setting his briefcase beside him.

She pulled a little notebook and pen from her pocket. "What can I get you, Mister?" She asked with a cheery tone.

"Coffee." he stated quietly, sitting straight so he could look at the back of Haruhi's head. The waitress nodded. "I'll get it now." She came back in a couple minutes with a steaming mug of coffee. She placed it in front of him.

"How much?"

"230 yen, sir." He nodded, and paid the waitress who smiled and bid him good night.

He held the mug, letting the heat warm his cold hands. He took a few sips, his eyes never leaving the back of Haruhi's head. In two years, she had changed a lot. Her hair was longer, and she looked more feminine. He took a few more sips, letting his mind wander.

He remembered the time that Haruhi, the Hosts and himself all went to Kyoya's artificial tropical beach. He remembered that Mitsukini got separated and Haruhi went into full panic mode, trying to find him. He chuckled inwardly, as past memories bubbled in his mind. He also remembered when Haruhi tried sticking up for a few customers at Nekowaza's private beach and mansion and ended up getting pushed from the cliffs into the sea. It was so brave of Tamaki to go after her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sharp gasp, and someone, most likely Haruhi, muttering "Mori…?" He looked up and saw Haruhi staring at him, her brown eyes wide. Her face was a mixture of panic, guilt, terror and annoyance. She turned on her heel and ran with her coat and shoulder-bag swishing after her.

Mori dropped his mug, grabbed his case and bolted after the girl. Surprisingly, Haruhi had run pretty far and was round the corner when Mori stumbled out. He had one thing set in his mind - to catch up to Haruhi. With sheer determination, he braced the weather and sprinted after her.

All that was heard was their ragged breathing as Haruhi tried to sprint as fast as her legs could carry her. But Mori was catching up. Why did he have to have such long legs? She cursed under her breath. There was still ten minutes to go but if she ran fast enough, she could possibly slip away from Mori.

Mori took long strides, his over-coat flailing behind him. He was at arm's breadth away and he tried to place his hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to stop her from running away. It must have been a sight to see. A tall man chasing after a woman in the pouring rain.

There was a crossing at the end of the path, and Haruhi sprinted to it. She had just placed a foot on the road when she was pulled back into Mori's arms. A black car sped past, soaking her as it drove through a puddle. She broke free of Mori's grasp, clutching her bag to her chest as she fixated her gaze on a puddle in front of her.

"Haruhi…" His voice trailed off.

She turned around, giving a hard stare in the eyes which made Mori flinched. Her face softened as she whispered, "Why…?" into the cold night air.

Mori knitted his eyebrows together, but she continued. "It could have ended your problems, if I got struck by that car."

Mori was astonished. What was she talking about? Getting struck by the car? Ending her life? Mori shook his head and was too busy lost in his own thoughts, he never saw Haruhi raise her hand or the hard slap that followed after.

His cheek was on fire, and that's what was racing through his mind. He placed a hand on his swollen cheek, and stared down at Haruhi, hurt evident in his eyes. Haruhi still had her hand raised, and her mouth was opening and closing slightly as if she was speaking so quietly that Mori couldn't hear.

"Why…?" Haruhi sniffed, and once again Mori was confused.

"Why did you just sit back and watch those four… idiots do what they did?" Haruhi stated angrily, her voice increasing with every word.

"They controlled me… They monitored everything I did… They told me what I could and couldn't do… They took away my freedom!" Haruhi yelled.

There was a moment of silence between the two and Haruhi's uneven breathing filled the air. The rain had still continued to pour, sliding down Haruhi's face giving the impression that she had been crying.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Haruhi cried, "You, who I highly respected, just sat back and watched it all happen!" Mori avoided her gaze, and Haruhi's uneven breathing filled the space between them.

Mori slung an arm around Haruhi, pulling her close. He didn't care if Haruhi hit him, he just knew that she needed comfort. So that's what he did. He whispered soothing things into her hair as she let it out, pummelling his chest and crying "Baka…" every so often.

They stood like that for moments. Or was it minutes? Both couldn't tell. Haruhi stepped back, looking up at her former sempai with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Mori removed his arm and placed it by his side, looking down into the eyes of the emotionally exhausted female.

"Let me walk you home." It was more a statement than a question but Haruhi nodded numbly, turning on her heel and expecting Mori to follow her. The two walked side by side in silence, none of them saying anything because they were both afraid and hesitant to speak and to break the almost comfortable silence surrounding them.

They arrived at the apartment block, and Haruhi had just begun to walk up the steps leading to the second floor. She stopped in her tracks, and Mori was already beginning to walk back the way the duo came.

"Mori?" Haruhi called after him, causing him to look over his shoulder. "How far is it to your home?"

Mori furrowed his eyebrows before responding, "Around 25 minutes."

Haruhi clutched her bag to her chest, and stared at the step she was standing on. "Well, I don't want you to be getting any more drenched than you already are so… if you want… you could stay the night."

Mori widened his gray eyes in surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked, slowly walking to the bottom of the steps.

Haruhi nodded, and bounded up the steps and once again, expected Mori to follow after her. And that's what he did.

Afterall, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

A/N: **Hello again! What did you think?**

**I really hope you enjoyed it because I think it will be interesting. **

**Okay… So that's it basically. Haha. **

**Goodbye then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **"That baka…"

A/N: **Hello! Welcome to the second chapter!**

**I apologise for this chapter as it's quite short. I couldn't really think of much to write. I do promise though, that the future chapters will be better.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

All you could hear in Haruhi's small apartment was the fierce wind howling outside, trying to claw its way inside; the heavy rain splattering against the window, seeping through the cracks in the window pane. A spoon clinked off the side a mug as Haruhi stirred her coffee, lost in her own thoughts.

Mori was in the shower, letting the water slowly bring warmth back into his numb body. Haruhi sat on one of the two chairs in front of the kitchen counter with her back facing the small living room. She was exhausted - physically and emotionally. The shower squeaked to a stop, and in came Mori after a matter of minutes. He was wearing some old baggy clothes that were luckily his size. If you're wondering why Haruhi, who had lived on her own for quite some while now, had men's clothing in her apartment is because when she first moved there, the previous owners had left a box full of clothing behind. Haruhi never had time to throw them out, so she left them in a corner in her room.

"If you want anything to eat or to drink, go ahead." Haruhi spoke quietly, walking around Mori and down the hall, turning into her room. She grabbed a few old clothes and hung them over her arm before heading to the bathroom. The door locked, and Mori was left standing in the middle of the living room.

He wandered around the living room, stopping near her only bookshelf and browsing through her collection. Once he was done with that, he started scanning the living room and his gaze stopped on a memorial shrine. It was most likely to be her mother, but Mori walked closer. He was expecting to see just her mother's photo, but he saw Ranka's?

Mori's eyes widened as he came closer, looking down at the two photos that sat neatly tucked between two candles. He stooped down, resting on his knees and feeling hollow inside as he stared at the photo. Ranka had been alive two years ago, so what happened? Mori bowed his head and whispered a quiet prayer.

Deep sadness filled Mori's eyes as he gently took hold of Ranka's photo. Mori had never apologized for what the Hosts had done to Haruhi and he just hoped that Ranka had forgiven them. He was about to place the photo back in its rightful spot, when a little folded-up piece of paper fell from the bottom. Mori furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the photo back, wondering if Haruhi had read the little note yet. He scooped up the paper, unfolding it as he glanced at the hall, the running shower soothing his nerves.

Mori scanned through the hand-written note, slowly becoming oblivious to his surroundings. Haruhi had entered the living room by now, a baby-blue towel draped across her shoulders. She was rubbing her damp hair between the towel, attempting to dry the dripping mess. She noticed Mori kneeling down in front of her parent's shrine. She walked over and stood beside Mori, looking down at the two photos.

"Dad died, around a year ago. Two and a half years ago, he fell ill and could never get better." Her voice was shaking, and she couldn't stop it from shaking. Tears pooling in her eyes, she clasped her hands behind her back. When Mori didn't respond, Haruhi glanced down and noticed that in between his hands, was a piece of paper.

Mori brought the paper down from his face, blinking slowly. He heard sniffling and gazed up at Haruhi who was staring at the piece of paper in his hands. He held it up to her, suggesting that she should read it. Haruhi plonked herself down beside Mori, took the note from his large hands and began to read.

It read:

* * *

_Hello sweetie!_

_I don't know when you'll find this note (because I hid it at the bottom, tucking it away because I knew you wouldn't look there. I hid it in my favourite photo frame because I knew you'd take it. I'm a genius like that, aren't I?) but when you do, I have to tell you a few things._

_Number one! I love you, sweetie and don't you ever forget that, okay? You're my precious little daughter and I love you to pieces. It makes me sad that I won't get to see my little girl grow up but I know that at this point, you'll be surrounded by people who love you and will watch over you in my place._

_I'm not going to get better anytime soon, sweetie so I just knew I had to write this. Please, don't be sad. It will make me sad, okay? Kotoko and I will be watching over you always, so you'll never be alone._

_Number two! When you were 23, so about a year ago or so, I met up with Kyoya. Now, I know what you're thinking, but I had to. I knew that they were controlling what you could and couldn't do and that they were basically taking away your freedom, and I tried so very hard to stop it. I tried, tried and tried but nothing seemed to work. So, I met up with Kyoya. We made this deal, that all the Hosts - himself, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori, would leave you alone for two years. _

_I'm writing this, and I know I'm dying. I know how painful this will be. Trust me sweetie, I just know. And I'm so very sorry, Haruhi. Please forgive me._

_Back again to the deal. Kyoya had a hard time doing what I asked, but he did it. He knew I was … going to leave… and in the end, he managed to do it._

_The deal was that all of them would leave you for two years, and if you didn't try to contact them in those two years, they would just leave and forget you (well, try to anyway. It would be hard not to, considering that you're my fabulous little girl!)But a couple, possibly Honey and Mori would try really hard to find you. I wonder if you're with them now, while you're reading this. Tell them I said hey, okay? Thanks sweetie._

_And Haruhi? If they have found you, don't be afraid to let them back in your life. Before I wrote this and when you were 23, I met up with each one. If you do decide to let them back into your life, don't worry because I gave them all a good smack in the head and told them to never take away my baby's freedom. I just hoped that worked. _

_You've got good friends, Haruhi and I know what you're thinking. Something along the lines of: Dad, you must be crazy! Maybe I am, maybe not. I'm saying that in their own silly little way, they all care about you deeply. _

_Well, this is it Haruhi. Please, don't be sad when you think of me or your mother. Smile, and remember all the happy times, okay? _

_Love you, Haruhi. So, so much._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

Tears silently slid down Haruhi's face as she read and re-read her father's note. "That baka…" Haruhi's voice cracked and she sobbed, letting the tears run down her face and onto her lap. Mori wrapped his long arms around Haruhi, pulling her close. He hated to see her while she was sad - it tore his heart. Haruhi fit her head snugly into the crook of Mori's neck, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his t-shirt. Mori placed one hand on the girl's back, gently patting it from time to time. His other hand was stroking Haruhi's damp hair as she cried harder, tightening her grip around Mori.

"There, there." Mori soothed, whispering into Haruhi's ear. Those two words were known to comfort, but would they comfort Haruhi? With baited breathed Mori waited as she pulled pack, removing her arms and using her hands to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Thank you, Mori." Haruhi said, her voice breathy. She reached forward and grabbed Ranka's note, her fingertips lightly brushing Mori's hand. She stood up straight, dusting herself off. She furrowed her brows, lightly smacking the top of his head.

"Ah?" Mori looked up, confusion evident in his eyes.

Haruhi with her arms crossed, turned on her heel and walking down the hall and all the way sighing, "That baka…"

* * *

A/N: **Hello again.**

**Once again, I apologise for this short chapter. Future chapters will be better written and longer, okay?**

**I'm very sorry… I'm not the best at writing Hurt/Comfort stories, but I'm still going to do it! **

**Goodbye, and stay amazing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Do you think that's possible?"**

A/N: Hello!

I'm deeply sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It's not even that good.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

"Mitsukini. There's something I need to say."

"_Are you alright? You're not in trouble are you?" _Honey asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine…" Mori paused, trying to find the right words. "It's… about Haruhi."

"_Haruhi?" _Honey asked. "_Have you found her? Is she alrigh_t? _Have the others found her?" _The series of questions strung out from Honey's mouth, all with the same panic-stricken voice.

"She's okay, trust me. I'm certain the others haven't."

"_From that answer, you must have found her…" _Honey paused, trying to find words. Finally, he settled with, _"I can't believe it!"_

Mori stayed silent, but Mitsukini babbled on. _"Were you speaking to her?"_

"Yes…" Mori's words trailed off as he remembered the night before.

"_Ah, what's that? Sorry Takashi, it's eh, quite busy here. I'm having lunch soon so why don't we meet up?"_

"That's fine. No need to apologise." Afterall, Honey was pretty busy lately. Teaching martial arts classes to many a number of students and also learning to run the Haninozuka business was hectic. "Meet up at that little café. If that's okay with you."

"_Oh, that one! Okay, meet you there. Bye~!" _The line beeped, and Mori locked his phone.

Placing his phone on the coffee table, a few files fell to the ground. He had forgotten about them completely as the need to talk to Mitsukini was bugging him all morning. Mori made a mental note to look them over tonight. Well, after he'd finish meeting up with Honey. Heaving himself up, he left to his room to change into more comfortable clothes.

* * *

The walk to the little café was quiet and very cold. Mori pulled up the collar of his coat, covering his chin. When he arrived, he pushed open the white door and the little bell chimed, warning the waitresses that there was a customer.

A short blonde rushed over, and gave him a small wave. "Hello! Let me take you to your seat!" She smiled, tucking strands of loose hair from her bun behind her ear. She led him to a little table near the front window, and Mori took a seat.

"What can I get you?" She took out a little pink notebook and pen, poising to write.

"Nothing yet. Waiting on a friend."

She nodded, pocketing her notebook and pen. She ambled over to the counter, talking to the tall red head from yesterday's encounter. The silver bell chimed again, and the red haired waitress ambled over to the door. Mori leant his elbow on the table, letting his hand cushion his chin as he dazed outside, oblivious to his surroundings.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he jumped slightly. "Sorry Takashi!" Honey apologised, sitting down in the other seat in front of Mori. With a slight laugh, Honey said, "Didn't mean to scare you."

The tall red head walked over and stood before them. "Now that both of you are seated, what can I get you?"

"Strawberry cake and coffee, please." Honey answered, leaning on his hand and staring up at the girl with twinkling brown eyes.

She took note of his order, and switched her gaze to Mori. She quirked her eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Coffee, please."

"You're so plain, Takashi." Honey chuckled, as the girl left.

Honey drummed his fingers rapidly on the table, a thing he did when he was extremely nervous, stressed or worried. Seeing that the two had met up to talk about Haruhi, Mori bet that he was feeling worried about the girl.

"Is Haruhi really alright?" Honey blurted out, his drumming increasing in speed.

Mori nodded. "She's fine."

Honey relaxed a little. He lowered his shoulders, never realising that they were tense. "I'm just worried… we haven't saw her in over two years."

Mori tore his gaze from the window and locked eyes with his cousin's that were full of concern and guilt. Thinking back into his high school days, Mori and Honey could have done something to help Haruhi. But they didn't. They were too afraid to stand up against three out of the five most influential and powerful families.

"I met up with her last night." Mori's voice broke the silence surrounding the two.

At that moment, the waitress walked over with a tray in her hands. She placed the contents of the tray onto the table and bid them a good day, asking them to pay later because they were busy talking.

"Oh." Honey placed a forkful of cake into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"We talked a bit." Mori nestled the coffee between his hands, hesitantly taking a few sips.

"What about?" Honey placed another forkful in his mouth, savouring the fluffy and creamy goodness.

Mori stayed silent, his eyes never leaving from his cop. Mitsukini egged him on, "What did you two talk about? You can tell me."

After a few moments of silence, Mori finally spoke. It was so quiet that Honey didn't hear him. Then he repeated, "I found out… that Ranka died."

Honey choked on his cake. "Wha-what?" Honey exclaimed, crumbs spluttering everywhere.

"Exactly as you heard it… He died last year."

"My God…" Honey put his hand up to his mouth, his eyes wide open. "I can only imagine how Haruhi felt."

Mori nodded, sipping his coffee while Honey silently wiped his mouth with his napkin, trying to find his voice to speak. But his voice didn't come out, so the two sat in silence slowly sipping away at their drinks.

"I don't know what else to say, Takashi. I want to see Haruhi again." Honey let out a small sigh. He clenched his fist, looking up to his cousin as she spoke. "Do you think that's possible?"

Mori knitted his brows together. He didn't know, but he hoped it was. His mind wandered back to the night before, as he remembered secretly typing his number onto Haruhi's phone as she slept. He didn't creep into her room or anything, because he slept on the sofa in the living room you see, but she left her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Maybe…" Mori paused. "I gave her my phone number." Mori lied, taking a sip from his mug and avoiding eye contact with his cousin.

"Oh, okay." Honey hummed. He glanced down at the watch that was loosely strapped around his left wrist. "Aw, I gotta go now. Back to work." He sniffled and stood up, reaching into his back pocket to fetch his wallet.

Mori held up a hand. Shaking his head he said, "I'll pay. You go on ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go on." Mori shooed him away with a flick of his hand. Honey sighed, but a small smile played at his lips. He thanked his cousin and exited the little café, with Mori's eyes watching him round the corner.

Mori hoped that Haruhi would check her phone and realise that he'd typed his number in. He didn't take her number. He would wait until Haruhi would text him, he'd wait until the time was right.

* * *

A/N: So, hello again.

There's something I need to ask you guys. I've been thinking to turn this into a slight romance-y piece. Do you want me to? And if you do… what Host should be the lucky guy?

I don't even know how to ask that question properly. Oh well…

I would love to hear your answers. I'll leave it for a few days and then tally up the names? Again… I still don't know how to ask questions properly…

So that's it. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Stay for awhile… please?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

The drizzle of rain pattered slightly against the window, the sounds echoing around Haruhi's small apartment. She sat on the sofa, a book nestled between her hands as she flipped the pages of her novel, drinking in the words that lay in front of her.

It was quite late at night, and Haruhi had finished work without luckily bumping into anymore 'strangers' on the way home. Strangers…Would Haruhi see Mori again? It's not that she didn't like him - she hated to admit it, but she was quite glad when they ended up talking, as you see, it has been too long. But who would she end up meeting next? At this current moment in time, she didn't want to see a few of them, as afterall, she hadn't forgiven them. But will she ever? After reading her father's note, it was clear that his two years have now dwindled to an end. Mori had met her by chance, and now the others would most likely try to force their way back into her lives. But what would she do? What would they do?

Haruhi, with a sigh, shut her book, and slowly placed it beside her. Her hands itched to pick up that book and start reading it again but sadly, she had work tomorrow. She heaved herself up and sauntered over towards the kitchen, planning on making a nice warm cup of coffee.

Haruhi flicked the tap, letting the water pour into the kettle. As it was filling, Haruhi looked outside the window into the dark night. The street was illuminated by the few street lamps and strangely enough, it was quite reassuring. Her eyes followed the many cars that dotted the street outside, but she couldn't help staring at this black car for a few more seconds.

Thinking nothing of it, Haruhi set the kettle down. She turned the switch, and began placing a spoonful of coffee into her mug. She added a splash of milk and waited for the kettle. Once that had boiled, she poured it in and swirled her spoon around, letting it clink off the side of the ceramic mug. Haruhi dropped the spoon into the sink, holding her coffee firmly in one hand.

She breathed in the scent of the coffee, letting the strong fragrance soothe her troubled nerves. Holding the mug with one hand, she reached behind her head and took out the large hair pin that held all her hair together. As it fell down and tumbled over her slender shoulders, she slowly sipped the coffee, basking in its comforting warmth.

She sighed, and once again let her mind wander. Would she meet any of her 'friends'? The people that took away her freedom? The people that monitored her every movement? Because of her father's wish had finished, how would they find her? Haruhi knew for a fact that Kyoya would know where she lives, and it would only be a matter of time before he cracked under the constant pestering of the three idiots and told them.

A few loud knocks were heard on the apartment door, knocking Haruhi out of her trance. Setting down her coffee and straightening her hair, she tried to look presentable as she made her way to the door. Haruhi placed her hand on the handle, furrowing her brows as she felt something change. She couldn't exactly tell what had changed, but it was bothering her. She opened the door slowly, letting her eyes travel up the person in front of her. She noticed his polished black shoes that shone with such ferocity, his black trousers that appeared to have no wrinkles, and well worn white shirt. But as quickly as she inspected him, her gaze travelled up to his face. Her eyes widened in shock and recognition as she stared at the person before her.

Honey? A voice in Haruhi's head was screaming at her, telling her to quickly shut the door and leave. Lock the door, go to bed and forget this had happened. But she disobeyed that order, as she stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. Mitsukini had the perfect replication of the look on Haruhi's face, as he slowly lifted a hand in front of himself. Haruhi slammed the door shut, breathing unevenly as she slid her back down the door.

With shaky breaths she pulled her phone out of her pocket, scanning through her contacts. Over the years, Haruhi had gotten friendly with classmates at her law school and even colleagues at the law firm. But who could she phone? She had told no-one about this little 'predicament'. Honey pounded at the door, his muffled cries calling her name, asking her to open the door.

"Haru-Chan…? Please, please… Can you let me in?" Honey's knocks didn't falter butafter awhile, they quietened and a small thud was heard, followed by a quiet "Oof!"

Haruhi scraped back her bangs as her eyes ran through her contacts. She was on the 'M' section, looking for someone to phone and help her. She knew Honey wouldn't leave without a fight, but maybe if she rang someone, or anyone for that matter, they'd come over, regardless of the time of night and help her.

**Mori**. That one word highlighted the screen, casting a small light on Haruhi's face. Mori. When did he type his number? Haruhi stifled a gasp. Surely he didn't creep into her room and type it when she was asleep, right?

With her brows furrowed and her eyes hidden, she began to type a message.

**X**

_To: __**Mori**_

_Subject: __**When did you put your number on my phone?**_

_From: __**Haruhi**_

_**When in the world did you do this? Surely you didn't come into my room when I was asleep, right? A part of me is convinced you wouldn't do something like that. Anyway, that's beside the point. I need your help.**_

**X**

She sent the message, clutching her phone to her chest as her uneven breathing filled the silence surrounding her. Why was Haruhi acting this way? She wasn't like this when Mori ran into her, but why was it different? Why was this different for Honey?

"Haru-Chan?" Honey's muffled voice called out. Haruhi blinked slowly, her pounding heart slowly resuming its normal pace.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey continued, but the said girl stayed silent. "Were you like this when you met Mori?"

Haruhi chuckled, earning a slight gasp from Honey. "You're chuckling?" He exclaimed, "I haven't heard you do that in ages."

"Don't… Don't call me Haru-Chan…" Haruhi quietly said, staring at the floorboards in front of her.

"I see…" Honey paused, trying to find the right words. What exactly was he going to say? After two, very, very long years, the girl he wished to see didn't want him around. Although this reaction was expected, a strong sense of hurt and guilt filled his heart, painfully squeezing it from time to time. After a moment of silence, with a shaky voice, Honey spoke. "How… How are you doing?"

How are you doing? Honey mentally slapped himself, sighing a little under his breath. Haruhi's head perked up when she heard him mutter that he was a true and total idiot. Haruhi opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly shut it as felt her phone vibrate between her hands.

**X**

_To: __**Haruhi**_

_Subject: __**I'll explain later.**_

_From: __**Mori**_

_**Exactly as it reads above, I'll explain later. I'm on my way. Stay put.**_

_****_**X**

Stay put? Well, Haruhi couldn't do much, given the circumstance but 'stay put'? Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes as she placed her phone on the floor, slowly pushing it away. "Are you alright, Haru-Ch… I mean, Haruhi?"

"No." Haruhi stated, with a shake of her head. "Not really."

Honey let out a little hum, while Haruhi quietly continued. "You… All of you… You took away my freedom. Monitored everything I did. Told me what I could and couldn't to." There was a sharp intake of breath as Haruhi rattled on. "I found out that in my Dad's dying days, Kyoya granted a wish."

Honey wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on top of his knees. Great sadness filled his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the few tears that were forming. "And you know what it was? What the high and mighty Kyoya granted him?" Haruhi ranted, letting every sentence become louder than the previous.

"Yes. It was horrible to fulfil, but we did it..."

"It hurt, Honey! It really hurt. You guys were like my second family. Even though most of you were obnoxious, self-centred, power-consuming, rude and total idiots, you meant a lot to me." Haruhi breathed, running a finger under her eye, swiping away the forming tears. "But you know what broke me? There was a part of me that understood the situation. A part of me told me I could endure it, because I loved you guys. Then there was this other part of me. A part of me that hated you all…"

"Haruhi…"

"Y-you and Mori just sat there, high up in your thrones. You observed and listened. You never tried to help…" Haruhi sniffed. "That hurt me the most… You and Mori were dear to me, and I loved you guys. But you did nothing!" Haruhi sniffled, pushing herself up from the floor so she stood, letting her back rest against the door. "It's funny, isn't? Back then, all I ever wanted was freedom. But now that I'm experiencing this so called freedom, I have this bittersweet taste in my mouth."

Honey stood up silently, his eyes glued to the bottom of the door. Placing a hand on the door, he gently pleaded, "Please, Haruhi. Please, open the door. Let me in. I need to explain why Mori and I couldn't… do anything. Please! Let me in…"

When it was clear that Haruhi was going to keep the door firmly locked shut, Honey turned on his heel and began walking away sadly, every so often glancing over his shoulder to see if Haruhi would open the door.

His plea was ignored, and with a heavy heart, he slowly walked to the steps leading down to the ground floor. He placed a hand on the metal banister, cool to the touch.

"Don't go. I don't want to lose you… Not again." Haruhi wrapped her arms around the man, pulling him tight into her warm embrace. Haruhi snuggled her face into his back, directly beneath his neck. Honey was now a full head taller than Haruhi and boy, was that a surprise! He had sure grown in the past two years.

"Stay for awhile… please?"

Honey's hand fell from the banister, limply falling to his side. "Why are you being so nice?" He whispered, causing Haruhi to tighten her grip. "Why are you embracing me? After the pain I caused you?" His voice cracked, but he managed to whisper one final word. "Why…?"

"I have this feeling that you and Mori couldn't interfere because of the others. It may have taken me awhile to realise it and I'm a complete idiot for not realising it up until now." Haruhi whispered, her already quiet voice slightly muffled.

Honey had turned around at this point and had wrapped his arms around the girl, letting his chin rest on top of her head. His familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla consumed Haruhi, and she smiled as the two stood frozen in their hug.

"It's good to see you again, Honey."

"I missed you, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled up at him. "I missed you too." Haruhi paused, furrowing her brows as she gazed up at him. "Why didn't you come find me sooner?"

Honey scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I, uh, thought you didn't want to see me… Since you never searched for us."

Haruhi removed her arms, and turned on her heel, waiting for Honey to follow. "Mori was really worried about you, y'know. He's not a man to break promises so it hurt him deeply, not being able to see you."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks, surprising Honey. "He's coming over." Haruhi called out, peering over her shoulder. "Is that okay?"

"Yup! It's fine, Haru-Chan! It will be like a small reunion of some sorts!" Honey laughed, stepping around Haruhi and holding the door open for her, in a gentlemanly fashion.

"And Haru-Chan?"

Haruhi hummed as her friend closed the door. She was at the kitchen, taking out a few mugs. Honey ambled after her, sitting on one of the chairs that occupied the space in front of the small kitchen table.

"When Mori arrives, there is something we need to tell you."

* * *

A/N: Why hello there, everyone!

Sorry for the long update. I had no idea what to do for this chapter. I really wanted to bring Honey into the story.

That reminds me. The winner for the romance thing is none other than… Mori!

Thank you all for voting. I really mean it too! Oh, and I'm very sorry for those who voted for Honey and Kyoya. But seriously… Kyoya? I'm not saying there's anything wrong with him, but I don't think he would be best for Haruhi in this case. But I may possibly write something in the future regarding him, for a new story... But thank you again!

That is all. I apologise for rambling, but it had to be done.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you another time!

Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "But...it's...understandable."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Haruhi lay on her back, one hand cushioning the back of her head as the other fiddled with the buttons on her pyjama top. The soft quilt tangled around her legs as she stared up at the dark ceiling, many thoughts swirling around her mind. It had been about twenty minutes since Honey and Mori left, the time nearing midnight. She knew she had to fall asleep soon, otherwise she would be a zombie at work tomorrow but the girl couldn't stop thinking. She couldn't stop analysing the conversation that the trio had previously before. She rolled over to her side, blankly staring at the cream wall. The dull glow from the moon cast unusual shapes against the wall, as it shone through the partly closed blinds.

Thinking back, it wasn't really the conversation that had put her in a trance like this. It was more so how drained she felt, and how stupid she felt she was. Resting her cheek against her middle section of her right arm, she pulled the quilt upwards and tucked herself under it.

~X~

"_Seeing as we are all present…" Honey placed his hands together, his elbows leaning on the edge of the kitchen table. "There is something that we all need to discuss." His brown, steady gaze flickered back and forth from Haruhi and Mori. _

_Mori nodded, while Haruhi stared at Honey with curious eyes. "There's no reason to act so__ formal."_

"_Ah, sorry. It's a habit from work."_

"_What do you work as, Honey? I don't think you had a job two years ago."_

_Honey smiled toothily, leaning on one hand as the other drummed against the table. "I'm working to become the successor of the Haninozuka family business. And I also teach martial arts to many people."_

"_I hope that goes well for you." Haruhi smiled, "And you, Mori? What do you work as?"_

"_I'm a family lawyer."_

"_Ah, I see." Haruhi responded quietly, a small smile set on her face._

_Honey didn't want to the smile to vanish from his friend's face, but he had specifically came here tonight to discuss matters with the girl. "Haruhi…" He started, facing her direction._

"_Yes, I know why we are here. During this… talk, I'll keep a calm and open mind."_

_Honey smiled, reaching out and gently taking hold of Haruhi's hand. "Thank you." He squeezed it slightly, before letting go and allowing his hand to fall to his side._

_Silence fell among the three friends, as all were troubled on how to start their conversation. For their own specific reasons, they were quiet. Mori was silent, as he always is, but he felt the need to let his cousin speak, and clear his name first. Haruhi was anxious to speak her own feelings, as most of it included discontentment at the other three hosts. Honey drummed his fingers yet again, staring at one corner of the table. After hesitating for what seemed like an eternitiy, Honey quietly spoke. "There was a reason that we couldn't… do much. Only sit and observe."_

_Haruhi stayed quiet, indicating that Honey should continue. "Haruhi. I feel the need to say this, so please don't interrupt or question anything until the end. Is that alright?" The girl stayed quiet. Lowering her head, she nodded without speaking a word._

_Honey took a shaky breath, troubled on how to word it properly. He looked up to his cousin, who firmly nodded, telling him that this needs to be said now and all would be better if spoken now. "It was the doing of Kyoya, really. The reason why we could only sit back and watch." Honey tensed as he saw Haruhi knit her brows together, her mouth set in a thin line. But she kept her word, patiently listening to the blonde. "As you know, the one's that become the most… protective, let's say, were Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya was protective but in his own way. Let's say, well… back then and now, he deeply cares about you, Haruhi. It was mostly Tamaki and Hikaru who wanted to watch you every second because they deeply cared about you too. Kaoru had his own feelings, though he loved you as a close friend. Back then, you were such an influence in all of our lives and you still are today. Even our parents thought so too. Yuzuru Souh, the patriarch of the Souh family along with Shizue Souh, the Souh matriarch viewed you as a potential bride for Tamaki. Tamaki declined, as he only saw you as a dear friend. And as we all know, he doesn't want to break the 'family' relationship that he has created between all of us. But because of his straight up refusal, his grandmother deemed him unworthy to be called a Souh, causing Tamaki to go into depressed mood for about a month, give or take. You remember that, don't you, Haruhi? It was a couple of years after you and the twins graduated. He said you managed to help him, that you led him out of his depression. That is when he started to become overprotective and controlling. He didn't want to lose you, because you were too precious to him. He became too controlling, monitoring everything you did and such. He even snapped when Mori and I started questioning him, but Kyoya told us to leave this matter to him."_

_Everything was silent during Honey's little speech, which unnerved him. Haruhi had cupped her chin, with her elbow leaning against the table. Her head tilted forwar with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Honey took this as a sign to continue. "And the same goes for Hikaru and Kaoru, slightly. Their mother, Yuzuha, saw you as a bride fit to marry one of her sons. Kaoru declined, as he didn't have feelings for you but Hikaru agreed to this, as at the time he harboured feelings for you. He even asked you to marry him once, but you refused right there and then, leaving him empty. We all tried to bring him out of his pit of despair. So long story short, you helped him out of it. You, Hikaru and Kaoru became close friends then. Soon, Hikaru realised that you were precious to him, and he did the same as Tamaki. He snapped, barking at us if we dared questioned him or Tamaki's doings. Kaoru tried to stop him, but it didn't work. He didn't listen."_

_Mori sat in silence, staring at his cousin. Half of what he was saying, Mori hadn't heard himself which surprised him a little. He knew what was going to be said next, so he leant back in his chair, sneaking glances at the girl beside him._

"_And so comes Kyoya. Kyoya with all his might, tried to stop this as he knew it was going too far. He tried, but he couldn't. Even though his family was one of the most influential and famous families of Japan, he couldn't do much to the Souh or Hitachiin family without causing a ruckus in the media. But he did what he could, and that was fight side by side with Ranka. Together those two managed to hold them off for a while. But sadly, Ranka didn't last long, seeing as he didn't have the power and I think it was around then when communication between us and Ranka stopped. We never knew Ranka was dying, but I know now that Kyoya did. Kyoya was the only one Ranka would talk to back then. Back then, we wanted to burst in and help Kyoya, but he didn't let us. Today, I'm still not sure on the reason but I think it was because to protect us, in some way. The Souh and Hitachiin families are bigger and more well-known families than the Haninozuka or Morinozuka family. I think it was that he was trying to protect our families from being crushed. Although with that being said… I deeply regret not doing anything back then, Haruhi."_

_With his head dipped forward, he said, "I… am sorry Haruhi. Our parents... were afraid. We tried, but they didn't want us to go against Tamaki or the twins... We… I could have done something. I could have-"_

"_Yes, you could have done something." Haruhi interrupted, raising her head. Her face was impassive, and her eyes held no emotion. "But… it's… understandable." Haruhi slowly said. Mori, who had stayed silent the entire time, regarded the girl with narrow eyes. Mori had thought that Haruhi wouldn't take this as calmly as she was, but she proved him wrong. "I have already forgiven you and Mori, and I won't judge you on what you didn't do." Taking a big breath, she breathed. "I never knew the reasons behind Tamaki and the twin's behaviour and I acted without thinking so I lashed out. I ended up hating them, and I'm deeply ashamed of myself."_

"_There's no reason to be ashamed. I think it was understandable, for that situation." Honey argued, reaching out and once again placing a hand on top of Haruhi's. A ghost of a smile flickered at her lips, but it soon vanished, leaving it as the thin line it was once before._

"_But I could have talked to them, there and then. I could have sorted the situation out, so it wouldn't be like this today. But I let my own feelings and emotions get the better of me." Haruhi sighed, her calm exterior collapsing, showing the sorrow in her eyes. "It's my fault… And everyone… must hate me."_

"_Hate you? This is you that we're talking about. The day everyone hates you is the day that Kyoya drinks 'commoner' coffee." Honey exclaimed. Said girl, had hopped down from her seat and ambled over towards the only sofa. She plopped down, a little sigh escaping her lips._

"_They wouldn't hate you at all." Mori quietly stated, standing near the arm of the sofa where Haruhi sat. He gently placed a hand upon her tousled hair, ruffling the locks affectionately, for old times sake._

_Haruhi smiled warmly up at the tall man, slightly leaning in to his touch. "It's been a while since you've done this kind of thing, hasn't it." It was a statement, not a question as they already knew the answer._

_His hand left her hair, falling to his side. "I never fully apologised for my actions." Mori dipped his head, a slight frown tugging at his lips. "I am truly sorry."_

"_There's no need to… I'm the one that should be apologising. I'm sorry for not realising for what that could have done to your families. I was stupid and I was blinded by my feelings." Haruhi said quietly, as Mori sat down beside the girl. With their knees slightly touching, Haruhi reached in, giving him a quick, gentle hug. "I'm happy that you and Honey are here with me today. I just want… all of us to be friends again."_

"_They never stopped being your friends. And you never stopped being theirs."_

"_I…I'm afraid. What if they reject me? I mean… I…" Haruhi sighed, crossing her legs. She placed her interlocked hands on her knee, her foot swaying a little. "I'm anxious to meet them. They… may not want to see me again. I want to apologise. I want us to be friends again."_

_Mori placed a hand upon hers, startling the girl. She relaxed after a while, letting his thumb brush over the back of her hand. "For the two years that they have not seen you, they must be feeling the same as you. They will know how you feel."_

"_I don't want to see them right now…" Haruhi frowned, "But maybe in a week, or sometime this week.. I… With finding you and Honey, its left me emotionally drained. I need some time."_

"_Although there aren't any promises," the taller sighed, "they may try to find you. Given that word must have gotten out about Mitsukini and I meeting you, they will try to do the same." _

_Honey, who had sat in front of the little memorial shrine to both Haruhi's parents, had crawled over at this point, sitting at Haruhi's feet. "I think Kyoya will most likely see you last. I expect Tamaki and the twins to call first, but I'm not sure on either of them. Or the three might all come together at once."_

"_As lovely as that sounds," Haruhi chuckled, "I need to see them separately. All separate, but the twins will probably be an exception. Will one of you be with me? I mean, probably in another room when I talk to them, of course. But I feel much more secure around you two."_

"_I'm glad we got that sorted, Haru-Chan!" Honey blurted out, before slapping a hand to his mouth. He slowly peeled away his fingers, a little frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "It is alright when I call you by your nickname?"_

_Haruhi nodded happily, receiving a massive grin from her friend on the floor. "But," the blonde started, "there's a question that has bugged me for a while now." Honey paused, his eyes smiling as he tapped his chin, playfully. "How did you two meet?"_

_Haruhi blinked slowly, as Mori retracted his hand and placed it on his own lap. "Today's Thursday, isn't it?" Haruhi waited for one of them to nod, and when they did, she continued. "It was Monday night when I met Mori. I was walking home from work and I happened to bump into him. At that time, because of how dark it was and the street lamps didn't help my vision… I didn't realise it was him. I apologised for wetting his case and then I headed into a little café that was on down the road."_

"_I was surprised when I bumped into you. I never thought it would be you." Mori added._

"_I spotted him in the café and I fled which caused Mori to chase after me. We ended up talking for a bit before I invited him back home. Once we arrived, he realised that Dad had died and we talked some more. I found… my dad's last note. I broke down… and Mori was there to comfort me. I never properly thanked you for that. I'm really grateful for you being there that day so, thank you Mori." _

_Mori acknowledged the thank you with a nod of his head. "He ended up staying the night and it was relatively silent up until now." Haruhi finished._

"_What did you two talk about?" Honey asked smugly, poking Haruhi's leg. Haruhi gently smacked the upside of the blonde's head, causing him to pout._

"_Serves you right for touching my leg." Haruhi replied, chuckling. "I think it was mostly about how I felt, which was really arrogant of me. I never asked you how you felt back then. Then we went back to my home. As I said, I found a note. I read it and I… broke. In the end, Mori was there to comfort me."_

_"Wait..." Haruhi added, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the man on the floor. "How did you find my home? Did you tell him, Mori?"_

_Mori shook his head while the blonde nervously chuckled. "You see... I had a group of detectives figure out where you live, Haru-Chan. After the two years of Kyoya holding us back, I really wanted to see you."_

_"Kyoya must have done a lot of work to hold everyone back... But I'm glad you two found me, even though one of them was purely accidental."_

_Honey nodded, rising to his feet. He stood above the two, smiling down at them. "I best be going now. Rei-Chan is probably worried."_

_Haruhi heaved herself up off the sofa, laying a hand on his arm. "Do you mean Reiko? Reiko Kanazuki?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_Yup! She's my fiancée." Honey beamed. What he was going to say next, was cut off by Haruhi gently hugging him._

"_I'm very happy for you two." Haruhi responded happily. She had called this day ever since the two had announced that they were dating to the Host Club. It made Haruhi happy to see her friend talk about the girl with such a love struck expression. "I must see her sometime. It's been awhile."_

"_I think she'd love to see you again." Honey smiled as Haruhi removed her arms, clasping her hands together so they lay in front of her thighs. "But, I better be going. See you guys."_

_Haruhi led him to the door, resting her hand against the door knob as Honey looked over his shoulder. "Takashi, do you need a lift home?"_

_After a moment or two, Mori nodded as he ambled over towards the door. Haruhi thanked the two for coming over, holding open the door for them in a hostess fashion. After their goodbyes, they parted with the door swinging shut behind them._

"_Now, time for bed."_

~X~

Haruhi chuckled as she lay in the fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs. She was ecstatic for her friend, as marriage is a very important event between lovers. But deep down, she felt a little sad. It wasn't that she had any feelings for the man, as he was like a brother to her. But it might have been the realisation that everyone in her life was moving on, may that be with marriage or jobs, and such.

It was silly really, but Haruhi couldn't help feeling it. As Haruhi closed her eyes, resting her head against the cool pillow, she frowned. After discovering the reasons for Tamaki and the twins' behaviour, Haruhi felt ashamed of herself. She acted without thinking, once she realised that her freedom was being taken from her, she lashed out. It was horrible, but the only thing Haruhi could do was find them and apologise for her actions and pray that they forgive her. There were some lingering feelings of uneasiness whenever she thought about the others, but hopefully overtime that would pass. She just wanted to see her friends and smile, laugh and chat with them. After all this, Haruhi was beginning to become quiet tired. Her eyelids started slowly drooping and her brain was ordering her to sleep, so she smiled and finally succumbed to the gentle whispers.

* * *

A/N: Why hello there!

Sorry for not updating for awhile. I wasn't too sure on how to write this chapter, but oh well. I did my best. I'm sorry for not meeting your expectations on what you had thought for this chapter, but... I hope this will suffice.

**don't-even-ask1**: Hello! When I started this fic, I thought it would near the twenties because of the history between the hosts. It will probably be in the twenties, depending on how long I write for each chapter. I hope you will stick with me though!

I hope this chapter explains any questions that you have been wanting to ask. If it hasn't, feel free to write them in your reviews and I'll answer them in the beginning or end in the next chapter.

By the way, thank you for each view, review, follow and favourite! It really means a lot to me that you would even take the time to read this. So, thank you from the very bottom of my heart.

Before I go, I apologise for any grammatical error I make, Including missing words or misspelt words. There seems to be that in every chapter I write, there's always a sort of mistake. I apologise for that, but I will surely fix it once I spot it.

That's basically all I wanted to say and I apologise for rambling on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Goodbye. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

It was another normal day at the office. Haruhi, who was still considered a 'newbie', had done all the jobs no-one else had bothered to do, with a smile set on her face. It was tiring, but Haruhi put up with it.

It had been a few days since Honey's and Mori's visit, and Haruhi had noticeably taken on each job with a spring in her step and with much enthusiasm. Even the Janitor had noticed it, as he stayed behind at night eating his sandwiches as Haruhi finished her work.

"Fujioka? You're needed in Miyamoto-san's office." A serious looking secretary appeared at her desk, startling the girl as she collected the papers that fell to the floor.

"Oh, yes. I'll head there right away once I put-." But her words trailed off as she watched the secretary curtly nod, the heels of her polished shoes clacking against the scrubbed floors as she swiftly made her way back to Miyamoto's office. Haruhi slumped back in her seat, placing the pile of papers neatly to her left, sighing slightly. She wasn't usually called into the office, and when she was, it was usually about something that she had failed to do. Shrugging it off, she heaved herself up from her chair and headed towards the open door of her boss's office.

Even though the door was ajar, she knocked the door, waiting for an answer. Once she heard a faint "Come in.", she pushed the door open and walked in, her fingers intertwined as she stood in front of the wide, mahogany desk. Behind the desk stood Miyamoto, quite short compared to his secretary and to the size of his desk.

"You called, sir?"

"Do you know the reason that you're here, Fujioka?"

Haruhi shook her head, indeed wondering why she was called in. "No sir, I do not."

The short brown-haired swivelled round, firmly placing his hands on his desk. The light from the open window reflected off from his glasses, and in a brief second, reminded Haruhi of Kyoya. A small frown tugged at the corner of her lips, as she remembered her friend. Ever since she learnt of Kyoya's actions back in high school, her thoughts of the dark-haired man had changed greatly.

"Well," Miyamoto began, taking a seat and crossing his legs. His secretary stood beside him, quiet and observing. "I called you in to inform you that as of now, you will be taking small cases."

Haruhi blinked slowly, his words still processing in her mind. She would be taking small cases? But… she wasn't ready! Or so she thought.

"I know what you're thinking, but you are clearly ready for these tasks. You've been doing the tasks that others haven't been bothered to do for a while now, and it's time for a change." The man stated, his gaze heavy as she stared at the girl.

"But, sir…"

Miyamoto cracked into a grin and with a dismissive wave, he told Haruhi to leave now and head home. Haruhi dumbly nodded, her face impassive as her true feelings bubbled in the inside, her mind squealing with glee. Without questioning her boss, she walked to her desk and started rearranging her new file cases. Throwing on her jacket, she stooped down and writ a little note for her friend, the Janitor, apologising as she wouldn't be able to see him later tonight.

The sun had already set, the clouded sky tinging black. The law firm doors swung shut behind her, and Haruhi took a deep breath in, enjoying the cool air. With the route to her apartment deeply embedded into her mind, resurfacing as she started making her journey to her small living area, Haruhi made a small detour into the little café, smiling as the bell tinkled above her head.

This little café was the start of everything. This little café held so much importance to her, and it would always hold such an important role. This is where she had first seen Mori, after two long years. Two very long years that Haruhi had regret. Blinded by her feelings, she had come to hate the Host Club. It was wrong, she was wrong…

During the course of the two years that she erased her presence from her friends lives and hers from theirs, she had developed a sense of enjoyment and yet, a sense of hatred towards herself, forming a bittersweet taste of victory and defeat.

Wasn't it ironic though, that the place where all of this started and where all of it still had to continue, was named Café Bittersweet? A place that specialised in selling bittersweet items? Ironic, yes. Fate, maybe.

As Haruhi ordered her drink, right there and then, in the booth she had first saw Mori sit in, she had decided she believed in fate.

Wasn't it fate and destiny and all that, that had caused her to meet up with Mori in the first place? She knew it was just accidental, and that if she hadn't of met Mori that wet and windy night, the two years that her Dad had asked for would dwindle to an end and instead of Mori, she would have been greeted by someone else, much more eager to see her. It was pure luck that had caused Mori to be the first to find the girl, but Haruhi had believed it to be fate. She was the one who heavily depended on the tall and silent man, back then in high school and even today and he was the one that made her open her eyes which where blinded by hatred, all this time.

And she would be eternally grateful.

* * *

A/N: Please... forgive me.

I'm terribly sorry for making you wait ages for this horrible chapter. It's the shortest chapter so far, and I decided it to be a little 'half' chapter. It wasn't what I was expecting it to be, so Chapter 6 has still yet to come! I'm deeply sorry for making everyone wait ages. I just couldn't think of anything to write for awhile. Oh well... I think it will get better from here, so don't worry.

I apologise for any mistakes I have made. I hoped you have enjoyed this small chapter.

_~OKAY! CHANGE OF PLAN. I mucked up in the labelling of this, and now it appears to be Chapter 55 or something. This has been edited so now it will just be Chapter 6. I'm sorry for any inconvience. DARN MY STUPID COMPUTER SKILLS.~_

That's all I have to say, so goodbye.

Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - "Thanks, Mori."

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

Today was Friday. Today, out of all the days of the week, seemed like the greatest day to call Honey and Mori, and invite them over. It had been a little over a week since their first visit to her home, and Haruhi was getting rather lonely. But her plans were abruptly stopped when she discovered a lone kitten, snuggled up in a dirty blanket, living at the back of her apartment block.

She had discovered the purring fur ball when she had decided to go on a quick, evening walk. It just so happened that she heard the faint mewing, and decided to follow it. The small kitten, a mixture of black and white in colour, peered out from the frayed edges of the old cardboard box, pitifully mewing at the woman.

It was practically begging her to pick him up, take him home and care for him. She couldn't say no to him, especially since he started purring when Haruhi gently tickled his ears. She glanced down at him in the dim light, noticing the left side of his face was black with his right being white. The fur on his body was black, and he had adorable little white patches over his feet, much like socks. She retracted her hand, smiling fondly at the little animal, wondering what to do with him. He scratched the dirty box, demanding for another round of stroking which Haruhi happily complied.

This little cat, stared up at her with such hope portrayed in his golden eyes, and Haruhi melted at the sight. She had to take him, she just knew she had to. Shaking off her jacket, she bristled at the sudden contact of the cold night air, wrapping the clothing around the kitten. He only mewed at her, reaching out a paw and swatting her nose as she held him close, inspecting the tiny creature. He seemed well enough, but Haruhi was no vet, and the local vets would be closed right about now, so she had to keep him overnight. She couldn't leave him in this cold a moment longer.

Cradling him in one arm, she pushed herself up from the ground and walked back to her apartment, jogging up the steps and throwing her key into its lock, sharply twisting it and stepping inside. Locking her door, she flipped on the lights and got set to work. The first thing on her mind was to give this little kitten a bath. She didn't have any cat shampoo, or anything deemed proper for him, but she had to give him a bath. Who knows how long that little kitten was outside for, and what things he picked up.

In a matter of minutes, the bath was filled with warm water, the right amount for the little kitten to walk about in. Surprisingly, the little kitten was happy in the water and that was clearly shown as he hopped about, trying to catch his own reflection in the rippling water. Haruhi chuckled, leaning on one hand as she gazed at the prancing kitten. Strangely enough, this little kitten reminded her so much of her friend Mori. Maybe it was because he loved animals in general, and had a cat of his own living in his apartment, but Haruhi let that though slide as she tickled her kitten, cooing at its cries as she gently poured the water over his back.

Which reminded her to ring Mori, of course. He had a cat, and he knew how to properly care for one. Picking the drenched kitten out from her tub, she placed him in a towel and reached into her pocket, a slight frown tugging at the corner of her lips as she realised her phone was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing her finger between his paws, he brought it up to his mouth and started nibbling. Maybe he was hungry? Haruhi had no cat food, but maybe leftovers from last nights dinner would suffice. But first, she needed to dry him. After five minutes or so, she placed her hair-dryer down and grinned at the kitten. His fur was sticking up at all ends, and Haruhi couldn't help cooing at the sight.

"Now c'mon, let's get you something to eat." He sat down on his back legs, his head tilted to the side as he blinked slowly up at the woman, who only smiled in return. "You must be starving, you poor thing. Let's get you some food." Swiping a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, she melted when his head perked up at the mention of food. He immediately began meowing, so Haruhi scooped him up and brought him to her small kitchen, where she set him down on the floor and began rummaging for food for him to eat.

The little kitten nuzzled against her leg, purring as he gazed up at the woman searching for food. Finally, she pulled out last nights dinner and set the chicken on a different plate, were she began cutting the meat into bite sized pieces for the small kitten. The creature, being said, perked his head up as he smelt the waft of cold chicken, drooling as he imagined devouring it. He hadn't eaten in so long, and he was happy that this kind human was caring for him.

Happy with her tasks, she reached besider and grabbed her phone, dialling a familiar number, as a sigh escaped her lips as the other line was immediately picked up.

"Hey, Mori."

"_Evening, Haruhi."_

"You have a cat, don't you?"

"_Mm."_

"Well, I found this kitten behind my apartment. I took it in, and it seems its been out there for a few days. I don't know how to care for a cat, so do you…?"

Already knowing what she was going to ask, Mori simply said, _"I'll be round soon."_

"Thanks, Mori. You're a life saver."

"_Anytime, Haruhi."_

The little kitten meowed up at her, informing her that he finished his meal. Haruhi bent down, scratching the playful creature behind his furry ears, earning content meows from the little thing. She loved this little kitten, and she wanted him to stay. Fortunately, there wasn't anything that banned pets from the apartment block she lived in, and she was happy. What would have happened to the poor kitten if she didn't find him? Would he stay out there, and starve? Or would he be found by new owners?

"Let's watch some T.V. until Mori comes, okay?"

He raised a paw, meowing as he blinked his golden eyes up at the woman. Walking over to the only sofa, she pulled her legs up to her chest, pressing the on button the remote as she watched the little kitten stalk over to her sofa. He sat down, his black tail swishing as he stared at the sofa, devising a plan on how to get up and snuggle with his human. Seeing the cat's distress, she reached down and lifted him onto the space beside her, were he pranced around, feeling the small plush cushions that lay scattered on the sofa. Finally, after smacking the pillows with his paw for a few moments, he stalked over to Haruhi and climbed on her legs, gently scratching her lap as he circled round, trying to find a comfortable spot to nap.

His back faced the blaring light from the T.V, which Haruhi wasn't really paying attention to, because her attention was focused on stroking the little creature in front of her and making it purr. It opened its mouth, and let out a massive yawn, before snuggling into Haruhi's lap. The woman smiled fondly, staring with loving eyes at the little animal as its golden eyes gently drifted closed, letting the woman know that it fell asleep.

As she pet the small kitten, she couldn't help thinking about the small creature that lay on her lap. Was it a stray? Sure it had been found in a cardboard box but that box could have been just sitting there, and the kitten ran away from home, taking refuge in the frayed box. Haruhi hoped it had no owners. She wanted to keep the small kitten. With all her heart, she wanted to keep it. She loved the small thing, with its tiny mews and plentiful scratching. She loved the little creature, and she wanted him to stay.

Her train of thoughts became broken when she heard her front door knock a few times. How long had she been blankly staring at the T.V, thinking about her kitten? Placing the said animal onto the cushion beside her, she pushed herself up from the sofa and walked over towards the front door, opening it with a smile gracing her features.

"Evening, Mori." She greeted the tall, stoic man who appeared to have a few bags under his arm, with him nodding in reply. The small woman held the door open for him, as he squeezed past her and set the bags that he had carried, down on the table. "Thank you for coming over." Haruhi added, standing beside him as she watched him scrunch up a plastic bag or two, stuffing it in his pocket as he nodded yet again.

"No problem." He replied, shrugging off his dark coat and placing it over the back of Haruhi's chair. It dripped a few times, creating tiny puddles on the wooden floor. Haruhi hadn't realised it had been raining, and she was sure to remind herself to clean the penny sized puddles later. First of all, she had to ask how to care for a kitten.

"Mori," Grabbing his wrist, she dragged him over towards her sofa, forcing him down on his knees as she quickly plopped down on her own. "there's someone I want you to meet." She hesitantly let go of his wrist, gesturing to the napping kitten that lay curled up and purring on Haruhi's cushion, slightly sinking into the plumpness of the object.

Mori let out a small gasp, reaching down to stroke the kitten's head. Once he made contact, the napping kitten purred, causing a smile to break out on the two adults faces.

"He's lovely, Haruhi."

Haruhi nodded animatedly, clasping her hands together as she gazed down at the small animal. "I know, isn't he? He's so sweet, and I don't know why anyone would abandon him and leave him out in the cold."

"Do you have anything for him?"

"You mean food, toys and shampoo? No, I don't. The pet stores would be closed now, so I was going to wait until it opened tomorrow. Luckily I have a day off tomorrow."

Without saying a word, Mori rose from his spot in front of the sofa and ambled over towards the kitchen counter, where he had placed the items from his bag. Haruhi didn't really see what lay on the tidy table of hers, as she was too busy watching her kitten. She placed her hand atop of his head, using her pointer finger to gently scratch behind his black ears. The kitten must have felt her hand and recognised it, for he groggily woke and sleepily mewed at the human.

"Have you got a name for him?" Mori called out, slight thudding noises being heard from where he was standing.

"No… Any suggestions?"

Mori stopped fumbling around with the objects at the table and turned around, facing the kneeling girl who was playing with the curled up kitten. "He's your cat, not mine."

"What about… Yuzuko?"

"Yuzuko?"

"Two words, Yuzuru and neko, together. What do you think, little kitty?"

Yuzuko sat up on his hunches, tilting his head to his left as he blinked up at the girl. "Yuzuko?" She asked again, and was greeted with a happy sounding meow from the small kitten. "Yuzuko it is." She giggled, ruffling the sleek fur on the top of his head. The small kitten mewed in protest, before hopping down from the sofa and padding over towards Mori, who stood watching the scene with a small smile ghosting his lips.

"Haruhi, I have a few things for you."

"Oh?" Haruhi replied, pushing herself up from in front of the sofa. She quickly took a few strides over, peering over Mori's arm and searching the items scattered about Haruhi's table. Taking hold of what seemed to be a bottle of some sorts, she held it in one hand as the other took hold of a small teddy.

"Did you take him to the vets?"

"They were closed." Haruhi sighed, "I did give him a bath though. Yuzuko didn't seem to have fleas or anything, but I will definitely take him tomorrow."

Leaning down to stroke the top of Yuzuko's head, Mori said, "He might have just wondered away from home…"

Haruhi sighed, setting down the objects she held in her hands. She squatted down beside Mori, leaning her chin against her folded arms as she watched the two. Quickly reaching behind her, she yanked the elastic tying up her hair, causing it to tighten. "But would he just be there in that box, if he wandered away? I really want to keep him…"

Yuzuko, sensing the kind lady's worry, swiped away Mori's fingers and padded over towards the woman, blinking up at her with curious eyes. Haruhi chuckled at her older friend's slightly hurt expression, as she could safely assume that no animal had ever walked away from the magic touch, known as Mori's stroking. With his front paws leaning against her shins, she reached in front of her and pulled the little fur ball up into the air, smiling as he quietly meowed in protested.

With Yuzuko squirming in her grasp, she pushed herself up from the ground, walked towards her sofa and plopped down. The black and white kitten huffed as he hopped from her open hands, pawing her lap as Mori walked over, sitting down beside Haruhi as he watched the playful kitten. Yuzuko jumped onto Mori's lap, nibbling the tips of the taller man's fingers as he began to stroke his sleek fur with the other. Smiling at the sight, Haruhi was thankful for the little bundle of fur that she had found.

"Thank you, Mori."

Switching his gaze from the little kitten to his friend, he acknowledge her thank you with a nod of his head, before fixating his gaze unto the kitten once again.

"…Mori?"

Mori turned the girl, who looked away from her friend as she twiddled her thumb. Mori thought it was cute, especially as he found the girl more feminine than she was in high school.

"Would you mind showing me how to use the cat stuff? And I have a few questions too, but before I begin, thanks for the cat litter. I'll buy a tray tomorrow."

Gently pushing the kitten off from his lap, he heaved himself up from the sofa, before facing the girl and extending a hand. Haruhi hesitantly took hold of his large hand, and he whisked her upwards so she stood on her feet.

"Thanks, Mori."

* * *

A/N: Before I say anything, I am very sorry. I can't express how terrible I feel.

I left you guys without a new chapter for nearly a month, and the last one wasn't the greatest at all, and this is just a second little chapter. There may be a third little one, before the main story gets back on tract but hopefully this will be the last one. I AM SO SORRY.

I also apologise for any mistakes present, and I know there will be a whole bunch. But I'll fix them once I find them!

Again, I feel terrible for leaving you guys for about a month. I honestly don't know what happened... I have a few reasons as to why, but I think it was my general laziness. A big part of this may be the fact that I have been watching a lot more anime, namely Angel Beats and Hetalia. OH MY WORD. YOU MUST WATCH. But I bet a majority of you have watched Angel Beats, so okay... AND IF YOU HAVE, did you get my reference? And for mentioning those two animes, I do not own them, at all.

So, back to Angel Beats. I have many ideas for Angel Beats and Hetalia pieces, but they will exist in the future. Just not right now. I can barely handle updating one story, let alone three at the moment. Oh well...

That's basically I wanted to say, which is quite a lot... and I apologise for rambling. Again, I'm sorry for leaving for a month but I will try to get better and update in a timely manner.

So, goodbye friends. And until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - "Okay."

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.

* * *

Today was another Monday, where she sat away tucked behind her desk, reviewing files and occasionally chatting to her colleagues, who also sat at their own desks in the same situation as she - with mountains of paperwork stacking at their sides.

It was expected of course, but that didn't stop Haruhi from sighing every time she picked up a wad of neatly printed papers, and read through them. Her first case was relatively easy, as she was prosecuting a criminal for a small break in into a known little corner shop. It wasn't serious, compared to what her elder colleagues had to put up with, but a job was a job, and she was going to do it.

The time was slowly ticking away, her wrist watch reading that it was nearing five. That was her cue to go home, and care for Yuzuko. Yuzuko was an adorable, sweet little kitten and Haruhi was shocked on why a little kitten like that would be abandoned. It had been about three days since Haruhi had taken in her little Yuzuko, and she was fortunate to come across the little animal. She had taken him to the local vets the day after, the vet informing her that Yuzuko was in fact a stray. He had received the necessary injections, and Haruhi had bought the necessary objects to take care of a kitten. Some objects being a litter tray and a food and water bowl. She had ordered a cat tower, one of those tall scratching posts with levels, which was scheduled to arrive in a few days time.

With her hand leaning against her cheek, a few loose strands of wavy brown hair curling at her ears, the light from her computer blared against her features, highlighting the many emotions swimming in the girl's eyes. She must have been in some sort of daze because a man to her left, a bubbly energetic man of sorts, prodded her in the arm. This caused her arm to jerk sideways, meaning that her face would have slammed against her desk if she didn't managed to register what the man had done, and evade it by leaning back in her chair. The man was only laughing, wiping a tear from his eye as he viewed Haruhi's glaring face.

"Day dreaming there, Fujioka?"

"Sorry…" She leant back in her chair, the object creaking at her movements and raised her arms behind her head, stretching until a crack was heard and a content sigh escaped her lips. "Was there a reason why you poked me?"

"Oh, you're so mean." The man laughed, offering a small smile as he leant against his desk. "I just wanted to say that it's time to leave. You were so lost in your own world you didn't notice half the people on this floor leave."

Hurriedly rising to her feet, she neatly packed everything into her shoulder bag, thanking the man beside her as she shrugged on her dark coat. He waved at her retreating sight, before turning back to his computer as she flew down the flight of stairs and headed towards the front doors that lay on the bottom floor. A few others were piling outside, all zipping their coats up snugly and walking their separate ways. Haruhi stopped a few steps to the left of the doors, so she wouldn't get in anybody's way as she slowly buttoned up her coat. Her breaths came out in little puffs in the cold air, and as she rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them, she glanced up at the inky sky, observing the few stars twinkling here and there. Shifting her shoulder bag so that it lay more comfortable, she pulled up the collar of her dark coat, covered her chin and began walking.

The night air nipped against her exposed skin, dusting it a slight pink colour as she noiselessly walked through the still night. As it was November, the evenings were growing shorter and darker. As she walked along the footpath, around two minutes into her route home, she whipped out her phone and read the message she had received during work. She had been to busy at that moment to read it, and it only resurfaced in her mind until now. As she quickly read through it, she smiled when she came across the sender's name. It was from Mori, asking how Yuzuko was doing. Haruhi quickly punched in an answer, informing him that Yuzuko was managing perfectly well, and seemed to enjoy scratching the sofa cushions. She pressed send, pocketing her phone as one hand gripped against the strap of her bag, lifting her eyes to the sky above.

Her little café, Café Bittersweet stood proudly at the corner of the footpath, its green lettering highlighted on the red wooden background. She smiled up at the sight, reminiscing about her fateful little encounter with Mori. It had been about two weeks since she met Mori, in the two weeks that she had met her friend, she had noticeably taken on life with a smile.

She pushed against the white door, the little bell merrily tinkling above her, warning the two waitresses that Haruhi knew, that they had a customer. She waited beside the closing door, beaming at the two waitresses who rushed over upon seeing her enter.

The small blonde, whose name was Masami and who was only an inch smaller than Haruhi, enveloped Haruhi in one of her spine-breaking, bone crushing bear hugs. She pulled back, holding Haruhi's hands with a dazzling smile set on her face. A few loose strands of blonde hair fell from her messy bun, curling at her ears, but she made no move to swipe them away as she smiled at Haruhi.

The taller redhead stood back and watched her blonde friend glomp the brunette, with a small smile ghosting her lips. Her name, Miyako, was prominently labelled on a little name plate pinned to her black shirt.

"Haruhi!" Masami beamed, gripping Haruhi's wrist and dragging her over towards her normal booth near the back. Haruhi quickly sat down, setting her shoulder bag aside as she leant an elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand as she smiled up at the two.

"Nice to see you, Haruhi. It's been awhile." Miyako added, tucking a loose strand of curly red hair behind her ear. "Can I get you anything?"

"The usual, Miya-chan."

Miyako nodded, turning on her heel to go prepare the simple hot chocolate that Haruhi had asked for. Haruhi loved that drink, the frothing marshmallows placed atop of the hot liquid, sweet in taste, as the drinkable chocolate was dark, more bitter compared to the fluffy lumps of pink and white.

Masami plopped down on the seat in front of Haruhi, and began talking with her. Of course Haruhi had spoken her worry about the other customers not getting service, but Masami had assured her that the café would not be busy until an hour or so later. Haruhi partially relaxed at this, but still continued chatting with the bubbly blonde.

"How's things with your boyfriend, Masa-chan?"

Frowning, the blonde replied, "I dumped his sorry ass. I found out he was cheating on me with another woman." The brunette reached out a hand, gently covering her friend's hand with her own, and gave it a little reassuring squeeze. "Thanks, Haru-chan. But it's okay, it's for the best."

Retracting her hand, her eyes wandered over to Miyako, who was still standing behind the counter, adding marshmallows to Haruhi's drink. "How's things with Miyako? Any luck in finding a boyfriend?"

"You know Miyako. She's very shy, Haruhi. And that brother of hers doesn't do much good either. He's very protective of his only sister." The blonde pushed herself up from her seat, dusting down her shirt and then onto her black trousers. The bell had chimed yet again, as Miyako was busy preparing a drink, Masami had to do her own fair share of the work. "I'll be back soon!" She called over her shoulder, whipping out a little pink notebook as she walked over to the customer's seats.

"Here, Haruhi." A mug of steaming hot chocolate, adorned with bubbling pink and white fluffy marshmallows appeared on a small plate in front of the girl, along with a small plain biscuit of sorts.

Haruhi nodded up towards the tall redhead, thanking her as her friend only dismissed her thanks with a small smile. Miyako quickly sat down where Masami had just sat, folded her hands together and stared at the brunette, her dark green eyes unreadable.

"Haruhi."

"Hmm?" She took a sip of her drink, nestling it between two hands as she looked at her red-haired friend, who had a bashful expression on her face, her blush covering the freckles she had on her cheeks. "What's up?"

"Lately… There have been two customers that have stopped by recently. And oh my goodness, Haruhi, they are gorgeous." Miyako had stuttered out the last part, her face flushing a dark red. It wasn't often that she commented on some one's looks, and so when she did, Haruhi knew that her friend had taken a liking to them.

Haruhi set down her mug of delicious drinkable chocolate and faced the girl, who had placed her hands on the table and began drumming a light and steady rhythm. "They don't talk much… And when they do, it's only about their orders, the bill and… you."

"Me?" Haruhi asked incredibly, an eyebrow raised.

Miyako nodded. "I have a strange feeling about them, Haruhi. It's not a bad feeling, but I'm unsure…"

"Thanks for telling me this, Miya-chan."

Haruhi grabbed her mug of hot chocolate yet again, and fervently sipped her drink, occasionally dunking the plain biscuit that came with it, daintily nibbling the snack from time to time. She reached into her shoulder bag, whipping out a purse and placing 500 yen down onto the table. Stuffing her purse back into her bag, she threw the bag over her shoulder and stepped out of her booth.

Miyako rose to her feet along with Haruhi and stood with her hands folded, laying in front of her thighs. "It was good to see you, Miya-chan. Have a good night, keep the change and I'll see you soon." Haruhi smiled at the tall red-head, who smiled and offered her own goodbye. Haruhi quickly walked over to Masami, who was behind the counter and talking to someone in the kitchen. "Night, Masa-chan. I'll be going."

Masami spun round, reaching over the counter and trapping Haruhi in a strong hug. The blonde smiled into her friend's neck, bid her good night and watched her as she left, the bell tinkling at her exit. By now, Miyako had walked over and leant her back against the counter, two pairs of eyes watching Haruhi through the windows as she hurriedly walked to the left, and disappeared.

The slight wind that was beginning to pick up, nipped at Haruhi's face. She pulled up the collar of her dark coat, covering her chin as her eyes fixed solely on the ground in front of her, mindful to look up every so often to make sure she wasn't about to walk into any strangers.

She had to hurry, she had to hurry home. She had to feed Yuzuko, because the poor thing would be hungry. But as she hurriedly walked home, she felt eyes upon her, staring into her back. She gripped her shoulder bag tighter, yanking up the collar of her coat as she picked up her pace. She felt scared. She felt vulnerable… She felt eyes upon her, watching her but as the wind whistled against her, she began to think about what Miyako had said to her. Two men had asked for her. Two gorgeous men, had asked for Haruhi. As she began to think about that statement a little more, she began to hear whispers. The whispers were quite loud, and she thought she heard another hiss, as if somebody was telling someone to quieten.

She stopped in her tracks, most likely surprising the one's that were following her. She knew it was them, she knew it was the twins. They had come to find her. It was finally their turn to make an appearance in Haruhi's life, and she was going to make sure that they stayed. She knew the reason why that the twins, all of them, had acted that way. She was about to face two people that she held grudges against for two long and lonely years; she didn't know what to say, what to feel, or what to act. She didn't know.

Biting her lower lip, she whipped out her phone yet again and typed a quick message to Mori, to ask him if he could go over to her apartment and feed Yuzuko; that a spare key was in a little dent in the wall, half hidden behind her mail box, that was bolted unto her wall. She quickly received an answer from the man, informing her that he would happily do what she asked but he had also asked why. Haruhi didn't want to lie to her friend, so she truthfully told him. That she had met the twins, and wanted to talk with them. Once again, she pocketed her phone, biting her lower lip as she turned round, facing the oncoming two who were slowly walking underneath the street lamp's dull light.

The brunette stood stiffly, grasping the strap of her bag as the two men came slowly closer. They must have been teasing her, as they did back in high school and years after that, as they slowly walked closer. They were close enough now, that Haruhi could see the expressions on their faces. Hikaru, on her left, was staring at the ground, sheepishly staring at his feet while his brother, on the right, stood more confidently. His head was lifted higher than his twin's, but he was scared. His amber eyes were full of uncertainty and fear, and… guilt. Haruhi must have mirrored his expression, but when they were in talking distance, Kaoru looked somewhat surprised.

They just stood there, all three of them, in silence. None of them dared to break the awkward silence the surrounded them, as they were to afraid. The wind rustled their coats, making their hair dance in the short wind as they eyed each other warily.

The silence was finally broken, and by Haruhi. "Hikaru," She addressed the twin on her left. He hurriedly glanced up, but was too… afraid, perhaps, so he fixed his now unwavering gaze on the footpath. "Kaoru," She addressed the twin on her right. A ghost of a smile flickered at his lips, but it vanished, leaving a thin line. "it's good to see you. It's been awhile."

The twins furrowed their brows together in confusion. They had not expected this reaction from Haruhi, who appeared to be calm and collected. They had more or less expected a yelling, infuriated Haruhi, clawing at their throats. Over the two years that she was gone, they had reflected upon their actions, and learnt from their horrible experience. They matured, and it was time to show Haruhi how much they changed; how sorry they were.

Hikaru was silent, and Haruhi could understand why. She wouldn't pressure him into speaking to her, she would let him speak when he felt he was ready. "It's good to see you too, Haruhi." Kaoru responded quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and once again, faintly smiling at the girl. "Seems you kept yourself well."

"Same to you, Kaoru. You look well." Haruhi offered a small smile towards the twins. "So do you, Hikaru. How have you been?"

Empty, alone, frustrated, depressed… That is what he wanted to respond with, but it was not time. He was still afraid. Afraid he would say something wrong and lose her once again. Kaoru roughly knew in advance what his brother was thinking, so as the wiser of the two, yet the youngest, he spoke in place for his emotionally distraught twin. "He's okay, Haruhi. I'm sorry that he isn't talking."

Shaking her head slightly, to dismiss his explanation, she said. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." Offering a smile in the direction of Hikaru who had raised his head slightly to hear the conversation, he saddened at the sight of Haruhi smiling at him. His heart clenched at Haruhi's kindness and it made him feel horrible.

"Let's go somewhere warm, okay? I know this little café down the street that is wonderful."

* * *

"Oh, Haruhi! You're back." Masami cried, running over to Haruhi and enveloped her friend in another of her spine breaking, bone crushing death hugs. She pulled away from her hug, planting her hands on her hips as she peered round the side of her friend, who was rubbing her arms, most likely trying to get the circulation flowing. The blonde's smiling face blanked, putting on that of a poker face as she steadily blinked at the two men that accompanied Haruhi. The two, under the steady gaze of the waitresses, squirmed slightly where they stood, quite uncomfortable because of the stare they were receiving.

Miyako appeared at Masami's side, clearly showing the height difference between the two. The blonde appeared to be shorter, maybe a few inches less than Haruhi, who was roughly the height of 5'2 or so. The red head was tall compared to the shorter, roughly the height of 5'6. Miyako narrowed her dark green eyes at the two men, noting that they were the two that earlier she was describing to Haruhi. Masami's ice blue eyes were neutral, not widened nor narrowed, but just steadily staring at the two men.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, meet my friends Masami Eisenburg," Gesturing to the short blonde, Masami briefly nodded, crossing her arms across her chest as she eyed the twins from head to toe. "and Miyako O'Donnell." The red head sternly gazed at the two men, who only stared at the two waitresses with wide eyes.

"Irish and German! Cool." Kaoru beamed at the two waitresses who stood, both leaning heavily on one foot as they both narrowed their eyes. They both mumbled incoherently under their breath, presumably in their home language. Haruhi picked up a few words, understanding the few she had learnt because of her friend's teachings, grinning and shaking her head side to side.

"You two go on. It seems busy enough, and I know where I'll sit." Haruhi shooed her two friends away, who were opening their mouths to protest, but upon hearing a few other customers call their names, they smiled at Haruhi and left, Miyako heading to the counter where a few customers were waiting, and Masami to a few tables on the opposite side of the room.

Haruhi walked over to her usual booth, taking a seat on the left side as the twins piled in to the other side. "How long have you three been friends?" Kaoru asked lightly, shrugging off his coat and placing it on his lap.

Haruhi, who had taken her own coat off and placed it on the seat beside her, leant one hand on the table with her cheek resting on top of her hand. "Two years, I think." She slowly drawled out, thinking back roughly two years ago. It was Miyako that started the conversation, and the three had been good friends ever since.

Hikaru gazed out of the window into the dark streets, watching a few people walk by. He silently watched as many people with their heads leaning forwards, as they gripped their coats and bags as they faced the wind. He leant against his hand, half his attention focused on this elderly couple who were slowly walking down the footpath, the other half focusing on the conversation between his brother and Haruhi. As he kept his gaze away from the girl, he couldn't help wonder about how she felt. Did she feel angry? If so, she did a very good job at hiding it. Was it sadness? Guilt? Fear? Sneaking a glance at the brunette, he noted how she was joyfully smiling, the warmth in her brown eyes, loose strands of her hair swaying every time she moved and the little smile etched on to her face.

Hikaru switched his gaze back to the window, not really paying attention anymore. It was a few minutes later perhaps, that Hikaru was brought back to reality as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He grunted as he eyed his brother who was grinning, lowering his elbow as he did so. Masami, or whoever Haruhi's blonde friend was, stood at the edge of the table, a pink book in one hand as the other daintily held a pen. His eyes wandered upwards and unto the face of the blonde, who was chatting away to Haruhi.

"So…?" Kaoru asked, facing his brother who only blinked slowly in response.

"So what?" Hikaru questioned, earning a shocked gasp from Haruhi who cried something along the lines that she heard him speak for the first time tonight.

"What do you want to order?" Kaoru repeated, before switching his gaze unto the blonde and stating his own order, which happened to be coffee and a slice of cake, presumably lemon or along the lines of such.

"Uh…" The elder twin fumbled, "I'll have… coffee, please."

"Anything else, _sir_?" Spitting out the word sir worried Hikaru, as she had no reason to spit out that word with venom lacing her voice.

"No, I'm good, _miss_." Hikaru winked. Masami flushed, puffing out her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest. Hikaru inwardly smiled at the sight of the flushing blonde. Seeing her with her face a good shade of red brightened Hikaru's mood immediately.

"And you, Haruhi?" She squeaked, her cheeks tinted red. "The usual?" Haruhi nodded and Masami rushed over to the counter, where she began to prepare the orders.

It was silent amongst the three, but that was okay as none knew how to begin their conversation. Too many thoughts, too many feelings were present in their minds, but that was okay. After what seemed like ages, it was finally Hikaru who managed to start their conversation.

"So, nice weather we're having." Hikaru mentally slapped himself, wishing he had never started with that statement. Haruhi chuckled, much to both the twins surprise, as they hadn't heard her chuckle in a long time.

"Yes Hikaru, it is." Haruhi chuckled into her hand, the corners of her mouth that were visible tugged up into a smile.

Hikaru mentally slapped himself for starting like that. He wished he could unsay that phrase, and start over so he wouldn't look like an idiot. But this isn't how life works.

"So… Haruhi." Kaoru began, and Hikaru finished, "You know the reason we came tonight… don't you?"

The smile that was present on Haruhi's face vanished, and the twins momentarily panicked. They didn't want her to be upset, but they needed to talk about this. Her face portrayed a sorrowful expression; her eyes displayed a tremendous amount of guilt. Guilt… but why was Haruhi, out of all people, feeling guilty? She had the right to be angry, had the right to be yelling at them, but she felt guilty?

"Yes. But let's talk about that later. But now…" She paused, glancing up and staring at the twins in turn. "let's just get our orders and have a good time." She offered a small smile, and the twins couldn't help agreeing with her.

"Okay?" She asked.

"Okay." They replied.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Hello there. Welcome to the end of the chapter!

Right, so... let me apologise. I am deeply sorry for how long it took me to update. It actually didn't take me long to write this chapter, but it just sat there in my documents for absolute ages. Probably because I've been very busy since school started, or just because I am **very **lazy person. And for that, I am sorry.  


This chapter isn't much, just a build up to the next. As you can tell, I am a student and I do not know what working in an office full of lawyers is like, or what their exact work is, but I will assume. So, I'm sorry that there are life mistakes throughout this. Also, I do not have a kitten so I don't know how to properly take care of one but I will bombard my friend who has two cats with questions for future chapters with Yuzuko or Mori's cat playing a role, about her cats and what they do and all.

Thank you for each read, every favourite, follow and review. It really means alot to me, and I can't thank you enough.

That's all I have to say but before I go, thank you for reading my rambling and reading this chapter. It really means alot and I feel this is a good way to connect with you guys, if it makes sense.

Oh well. Goodbye, and until next time.


End file.
